War Stories
| format=Book 1: eBook| omnibus=Wildfire| published=October 2002| format2=Book 2: eBook| published2= November 2002| price=$2.99| ISBN=Book 1: ISBN 0743456769 Book 2: ISBN 0743456777| altcover= ||stardate = 53675.1-53679.3}} Introduction (blurb) ;Book One Twice, Overseer Biron of the Androssi has been thwarted by the crew of the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]]. In order to be prepared for their next encounter, he has obtained the records of the crew's past adventures during the brutal war against the Dominion.... Trapped behind enemy lines after a difficult victory, the damaged [[USS Sentinel (Akira class)|U.S.S. Sentinel]] must find its way home without engaging any superior hostile forces. When they encounter a Breen ship, it's up to Chief Engineer Sonya Gomez to trick them into thinking they aren't what they appear to be. Meanwhile, Dr. Elizabeth Lense of the [[USS Lexington (NCC-61832)|U.S.S. Lexington]] must deal with the war's overwhelming carnage, while on Starbase 92, cryptographer Bart Faulwell has an encounter that will change his life forever! ;Book Two To prevent his being defeated by the S.C.E. crew of the U.S.S. da Vinci a third time, Overseer Biron of the Androssi has decided to learn about his enemies by studying their adventures during the conflict with the Dominion.... Following the battle at Chin'toka, the Federation captured a small ship inside a Jem'Hadar war vessel. The da Vinci's S.C.E. team led by Sonya Gomez's predecessor, Commander Salek of Vulcan - must determine the nature of the small ship. But will the mysterious vessel prove to be beneficial to the war effort - or deadly? Summary War Stories is in fact four stand-alone stories, connected by the Overseer Biron framing material. It was originally published as two eBooks, and later reprinted, with minimal changes to the linking material, in the SCE print compilation Wildfire. References Characters ; :Biron • Howwi ; :Heather Anderson • Antonacci • • Julianna Cox • Eberling • Fornnel • Fiona Galloway • Griscom • Halprin • • Garth Jenson • Kumagai • Elizabeth Lense • Rachel Mithra • Rodgers • Phil Selden • Soriano • Man-Fai Wan • Wilhoite ; :Bikk • DuVall • Bart Faulwell • Janíce Kerasus • Koike • Anthony Mark • Roxana Novac • Ganris Phrebington • T'Lura • Terence Throckmorton ; :Anna Maria Amalfitano • Sonya Gomez • Grimnar • Martok • Natale • Miles O'Brien • Kuljit Patel • William Ross • Simas • Benjamin Sisko • Steinberg • Prynn Tenmei ; :110 • 111 • Carol Abramowitz • Ahmed al-Rashid • John Copper • Domenica Corsi • Stephen Drew • Kieran Duffy • Diego Feliciano • David Gold • Vance Hawkins • Ina Mar • David McAllan • Chan Okha • P8 Blue • Salek • Fabian Stevens • Tydoan • Don Walsh • Sandy Wetzel • Songmin Wong Fayah al-Rashid • Reginald Barclay • Ella Clancy • Gar Costa • Wesley Crusher • Skrain Dukat • Rachel Gilman • Kira Nerys • Enrique Muñiz • Mairin ni Bhroanin • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Denny Russell • Sitak • Lian T'su • Almira Van Der Weir • Worf • Zek Starships and vehicles :"The Beast" • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations :Avinall VII • Beta Argola • Calufrax IV • Chin'toka • Deep Space 9 • Dimension 7 • Elvan • Empok Nor • Gnala • Kursican Orbial Platform • Mars • Orias III • Phicus system • Sarindar • Sector 25013 • Setlik system • Setlik IV • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 92 • Starbase 96 • Starbase 314 • Starbase 375 • Tyra • Utopia Planitia Races and cultures :Androssi • Bolian • Breen • Bynar • Dosai • Ferengi • Founders • Gnalish • Hlangry • Human (Navajo) • Jem'Hadar • Karemma • Munqu • Tamarian • Vorta • Wadi • Yridian States and organizations :Dominion • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence Other references :grakizh • Maeglin • • Neo-Gothic literature • Overseer • sorial estarifo • Sub-Overseer • tulaberry wine Related stories Timeline | nextpocket=Good Shepherd| timeframe=Timeframe4| primary=2376| date1=2374 | prevdate1=Year of Hell, Part I| nextdate1=You Are Cordially Invited| date2=2374 | prevdate2=Orphans| nextdate2= | date3=2375 | prevdate3=Tacking Into the Wind| nextdate3=The Human Factor| date4=2375 | prevdate4= | nextdate4=Face Value| }} Category:SCE eBooks